


In Need Of Clothes

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are trying to keep their relationship a secret. It's no surprise to anyone that the two of them mess up. But at least Ron is amused.Oneshot/drabble





	In Need Of Clothes

After Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had finally gotten together, the two of them ended up being a lot happier. Nicer, too. And that would make sense seeing as all of their previous sexual tension had disappeared. The only thing was was that Draco really would rather have no one else know about them. That was fine with Harry--he got him all to himself, then. 

Currently, the two of them were making out in the Gryffindor dorm. Things were getting nice and heated, and maybe they would’ve even been able to go a bit farther...if there hadn’t suddenly been footsteps coming up the stairs just then. Draco panicked and Harry, not knowing what else to do, had just shoved him into the closet. Heh, back into the closet. Puns. 

“Hey Harry.” Ron came in then, setting his Quidditch stuff down on his bed. Then his jaw sort of dropped. “Uh...mate, why are you naked?”

The better question was why aren’t you naked? The pause was awkward, and what Harry finally said was admittedly pretty stupid. “I...uh, I don’t really have any clothes…”

“What? That’s crazy.” And then Ron went to the closet and opened it up. “You have your robes of course. And pants, shirts, Malfoy, some weird socks Mum made you--” And then he froze because ‘Malfoy’ was definitely not a type of clothes brand. “Wait. What.”

“What.” said Harry before Ron could say anything else. Smooth. 


End file.
